Sinfonía de un cielo y su mar
by barn loren
Summary: ¿Cómo puede Serenity ser tan cruel como para quitarme mi única razón de existencia? No es posible que


hola a todos!

Advertencia: lemon; en una relación yuri, es decir dos mujeres en un acto sexual, así que si alguien tiene problema con eso pues salga del fic porque... no le va a gustar lo que va a leer... lo siento... pero así es..., no lo lean si va haber repercusiones despues.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a naoko takeuchi, toei animation y kodansha; la trama tampoco es mia yo solo traigo el fic porque el autor original es otro.

By Usagi83: sí asi es yo sólo traigo el fic, así que todo esto le pertenece a Usagi83 y si en determinado momento ve su creación aqui que sepa que le doy todo el credito a ella... finalmente, no me demanden y tampoco cierren mi cuenta por favor... ademas que me comuniqué con esta persona pero su mail ya no existe así que de nuevo aviso, el credito y los derechos son todo de los antes mencionados.

* * *

**nota: para leer esto es recomendable que lean: _El espejo de un cielo y su mar por: ykchihaya_****_, aqui en fanfiction, aquel es desde la perspectiva de michiru. este desde la perspectiva de haruka, ambos son del mismo autor es decir:_**

**_Usagi83_**

**_sin más inconveniente lean._**

**_atte: barn loren._**

* * *

Sinfonía de un Cielo y su Mar

Solo mis tímidos pasos se escucharon al final de pasillo del pequeño departamento, hacía bastante que la noche había caído ya, y solo la tenue luz de luna iluminaba un poco el lugar. Dudaba demasiado de mi posición ahí, afuera de su habitación, no sabía que impulso me había llevado a ese lugar.

_-Es una locura lo que estoy haciendo-_

Di media vuelta para retirarme, no era posible que estuviese ahí, no había ningún motivo para hacerlo. Me dispuse a irme, pero un nudo se formó en mi garganta y el corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, ¿La Razón? Un pensamiento había cruzado por mi mente, esa sería la última vez que la vería quizá en mucho tiempo, velar su sueño podría ser quizá mi última oportunidad para contemplar a mi Diosa_._

_-¿Por qué me duele tanto dejarla?-_ esa fue mi pregunta, _-¿Por qué tuvimos que conocernos como Guerreras?-_

Nuestra misión había hecho que nos conociéramos, y el final de ella marca también la despedida para las Guerreras del Sistema Solar Externo, no era justo que nuestras vidas estuvieran marcadas por el destino de unos cuantos, respeto demasiado a la princesa Serenity, y su afán por vernos felices, pero, es demasiado cruel para este sentimiento que llevo dentro, quitar de mi memoria todo aquello por lo cual aprendí a vivir. Quitarnos todos aquellos momentos amargos como guerreros, también implicaba quitarnos aquellos que nos hizo sentir humanos; el dolor, el sufrimiento, el llanto... que en mi caso, hicieron sentirme viva, hicieron sentirme que puedo vencer a quien sea, que puedo enfrentar lo que nos depare el futuro, que nada ni nadie importa mas que ella... si, ella, sufro porque la olvidaré; luché y sobreviví por ella, lo más hermoso que puedo recordar, es lo más puro que he conocido, la razón de mi existencia.

_-¿Cómo puede Serenity ser tan cruel como para quitarme mi única razón de existencia? No es posible que nos traten así, que una vez que luchamos y ganamos contra el enemigo nos quiten la memoria, no somos juguetes para que jueguen así con nuestras vidas y sentimientos-_

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla al tiempo que me recargué sobre la puerta y deje que mis piernas se deslizaran para quedar sentada en el suelo, con mis brazos abrace mis piernas y sumergí mi cabeza en ellos, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con mas fuerza sobre mis mejillas.

–_No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto-_

Me repetía constantemente, la desesperación comenzó a invadirme, no era justo, todo en lo que creo desaparecerá dentro de unas horas, estaba feliz creyendo que una vez concluida la Guerra de las Sailors, viviríamos juntas, que por fin podríamos intentar vivir una vida normal.

–_Lo que pretende hacer Serenity no es justo, ella no quiere darme una vida normal, lo que quiere es quitarme la vida-_

Levanté mi mirada por unos momentos y de entre mis lágrimas pude apreciar una pintura que Michiru había hecho, con mucha dificultad me levante del suelo, limpié las lágrimas y con ambas manos tomé la pintura; era una hermosa ola marina alborotada por el viento alterada por una tormenta.

_-Así somos tu y yo Michiru; tú la ola, yo el viento, y una tormenta que juega con nosotras llamada Destino-_

Coloqué nuevamente la pintura en su lugar y voltee hacía atrás, ahí estaba una puerta, y detrás de ella, la persona que pudo domar al viento, la persona por la cual daría mi vida sin importar sus consecuencias, el ángel más puro y hermoso que pudo haber pisado este infierno terrenal.

–_No puedo más, debo hacerlo-_

Coloqué mi mano sobre la puerta y cuidadosamente la empuje, deje que se moviera por la fuerza producida por mi mano y permanecí parada en el marco, no recuerdo imagen mas hipnotizante y hermosa en mi vida, observé por unos minutos su silueta femenina, en el fondo; las cortinas ondeando manipuladas al antojo del viento, el ambiente un poco frío pero ella permanecía apenas con ropa de dormir delgada, la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana haciendo que se iluminara su figura, realmente era hermosa, su cabellera aguamarina cubriendo parte de su rostro al mismo tiempo que reflejaba luz lunar.

_-Un bello fondo para tan hermosa y frágil figura-_

Me disponía a salir, pero, no pude hacerlo, me detuve nuevamente en la puerta al mismo tiempo que vi como ella cambiaba de posición, ahora ella permanecía pecho arriba, con una mano en su vientre, la otra en la almohada y su cabeza ladeada hacía la izquierda a la orilla de su cama; sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios carmesí entre abiertos invitándome a besarlos.

– _¿Podría tener el valor suficiente para poder besarla mientras duerme? Después de todo, esta será la última vez que la veré, la última vez que recuerde este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro, que a gritos me pide lo deje salir, Michiru... – _

Con mucho cuidado me acerqué a su cama, mis latidos aumentaban conforme me acercaba a ella, conforme el tiempo marcaba cada minuto menos que estaré a su lado. El corazón al final de cuentas, es solo un instrumento del ser humano que nos ayuda a valorar lo que tenemos, el corazón deja de ser un órgano mas del cuerpo cuando deja de latir por inercia y aprende a hacerlo por esa persona que amas, y te das cuenta, que hagas lo que hagas, jamás volverás a ser la misma, que jamás nadie lo hará latir como esa persona lo ha hecho, eso lo comprendí demasiado tarde, lo comprendí a escasas horas de que todo esto termine, de que nuestras vidas recomiencen.

_-Como lamento no haberlo descubierto antes y haber luchado contra todos solo por permanecer contigo- _

Mis pasos eran lentos, la opresión de mi pecho no me permitía reaccionar con rapidez, rodeé su cama hasta llegar al lado izquierdo a un lado de la ventana, me arrodillé en el suelo a la altura de su rostro con las ganas de llorar pero sin poder hacerlo.

–_Eres tan hermosa Michiru-_

Dije apenas evitando despertarla, ahí estaba yo, Haruka Tenoh que por orgullo, jamás le confesé mis sentimientos con anterioridad, es increíble como un error puede bastar para saber, para entender cuan profundo es un amor, nos puede enseñar a valorar lo que tenemos y lo que podemos llegar a perder, ese fue mi caso.

–_Ahora es demasiado tarde Michiru, faltan solo unas horas para que amanezca y todo esto terminará, dentro de unas horas, nuestros destinos tomarán caminos diferentes y mi corazón aprenderá nuevamente a latir por inercia... -_

Hice a un lado su hermosa cabellera para poder observar su rostro, quería memorizarlo, pero una pequeña risa irónica me invadió.

–_Como quisiera llevarme este instante a mi nueva vida, recordar cada una de tus sonrisas, cada uno de tus llantos, cada una de tus melodías, lo que daría por haber escuchado de tus labios un 'Te amo'- _

Coloqué mi mano temblorosa sobre su cuerpo y con las yemas de mis dedos recorrí con cuidado los relieves de su cuerpo, sobre su hermosa y tersa piel blanca un aroma a rosas se respiraba

_-¿Qué es lo que despiertas en mi, mi bella Diosa? Daría todo lo que soy por estar contigo mil eternidades, por poder exteriorizar lo que ocurre en mi interior, por sentir tu cuerpo al compás del mío, por probar el néctar de tus labios, por dejar de acariciar tu cuerpo con la mirada para hacerlo con mis manos... lo que daría por un beso tuyo... –_

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y con mucho cuidado recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, la mano que permanecía en su vientre la coloqué en mi cintura, la abracé con mucho cuidado, cerré mis ojos y una noble sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

–_Es hermoso tu latido, también me gustaría llevarme la melodía de tu corazón, quisiera llevarme tantas cosas tuyas, si tan siquiera supiera que podré verte después... – _

Levanté mi vista hacía arriba, ahí estaban sus labios, tan cercas, tan deseados por los míos.

–_Quiero saber lo que se siente un beso de amor, lo que se siente un beso tuyo- _

Me acerqué un poco mas a su rostro, primero la observé, sus ojos tan hermosos aun permaneciendo cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y con lágrimas secas.

–_Amor mío, te quedaste dormida entre lágrimas- _

Estuve a punto de besar sus labios pero dude por un segundo, pude respirar su aliento, que bella sensación, compartir su aliento con el mío. Cerré mis ojos y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, me acerque mas y suavemente junté mis labios con los suyos, fue un beso tierno, sensible a cualquier sensación, no quería separarme de ella, jugué con sus labios a mi antojo, meciéndome con los suyos mientras que mis lágrimas mojaban su mejilla, pero de pronto, comencé a sentir reacción de ella, sus labios comenzaron a seguir los míos, cada vez mas pasionalmente, la mano que permanecía en mi cintura ahora jugaba con mi cabellera, mientras que la que permanecía en la almohada acariciaba mi espalda, no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba reaccionando a mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso sabía que era yo quien la estaba besando? Con mucho temor y aún con los ojos cerrados, me separé unos instantes de ella, pero sentí una caricia en mi mejilla que hizo que me diera cuenta que ella reaccionó a mi beso porque sabía que era yo, inmediatamente abrí los ojos sorprendidos y encontré una bella sonrisa en sus labios junto con una tierna mirada, así permanecí observándola por unos segundos, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y de mis ojos aún emanaban lágrimas, solo podía escuchar el rápido latir de mi corazón, solo podía sentir la felicidad tan enorme por haber probado sus dulces labios, me sumergí en el mar de sus ojos azules mientras que ella se sumergía en el verde de los míos, por un instante olvidé todo; Guerras, batallas, dudas, hasta el hecho de que la olvidaré, el viento debió saber lo que ocurría en mi, puesto que sopló con mas intensidad, las cortinas se elevaron hasta llegar al techo y las ventanas comenzaron a azotarse entre ellas, me levanté inmediatamente, estiré ambos brazos para poder juntar las ventanas, y una vez cerrada, permanecí ahí, parada, observando como la luna llena poco a poco se ocultaba detrás de las montañas. No dije nada, solo permanecí atónita con la mirada perdida observando la bella Luna, y sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban; no pude decir nada, no tenía valor para mirarla otra vez, agaché mi mirada mientras ella me obligaba a darme la vuelta, y con su dedo índice levantó mi rostro.

-Mírame por favor-

-Levanté mi mirada con mucha dificultad, odio que me miren a los ojos, y más cuando estoy mostrando la debilidad que ahora demuestro-

-Haruka, te quiero tanto-

Su abrazo fue lo que sentí después de sus palabras, la mirada fría que mostré unos segundos antes se habían convertido en una mirada neutral, no sabía que sentir, no sabía como reaccionar, quise abrazarla, pero no pude, quería gritarle todo lo que la amaba y por todos los cielos, no pude hacerlo.

-Abrázame por favor, necesito sentir tu calor-

Observe como mis manos no respondían a mis órdenes, por el contrario temblaban, pero al fin pude hacerlo, abracé con todas mis fuerzas a Michiru recargando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. Mi corazón latía muy aprisa, sentirla tan cercas de mi cuerpo hacía que un cosquilleo se produjera en mi interior. Por unos minutos se separó de mí y me observó al rostro, con la palma de su mano limpió mis lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias por haberme dado tanto Haruka, por haberte despedido de mí de esta manera-

_-No hay que dar gracias de nada-_ Dije con voz fría

-¿Ni siquiera en el último momento puedes dejar de ser tan fría?-

Bajé mi mirada nuevamente

-No Haruka, mírame cuando te hablo, estoy cansada de que siempre hagas lo mismo, que por orgullo y temor no te abras conmigo, por dios Haruka, dentro de una hora habremos olvidado todo, en unos minutos mas olvidaremos todas las batallas y también olvidaremos a todos nuestros seres queridos, en unos minutos mas olvidaré este sentimiento por ti, ¿No puedes entender mi desesperación? La desesperación por haber escuchado todo lo que dijiste cuando creías que permanecía dormida, ¿Tuviste que verme así para poder decir lo que sientes por mí?

Me separe por completo de ella y me senté en la orilla de la cama, no podía creerlo, Michiru había escuchado todo lo que había dicho-

_-Yo... -_

-¿Acaso vas a negarlo Haruka? Mírame como me estoy muriendo por dentro por ver que no eres capaz de externar tus sentimientos, ¿Querías escucharlo? Bien, te lo diré, Te amo... como nunca pensé amar, y me duele ver que no puedes decirme lo mismo, me duele saber que te perderé para siempre y ni esa es suficiente razón para que reacciones, solo espero Haruka, que en tu nueva vida dejes ese orgullo y que vivas feliz... -

No fueron tanto sus palabras lo que me hirieron, fue verla ahí parada frente a mí, hablando entre lágrimas esperando una respuesta mía, y yo permanecía en mi misma posición dura, mire mi mano y apreté mi puño con todas mis fuerzas-

_-De nada me servirá una nueva sin ti-_

-¿Qué?-

_¿De qué me servirá respirar si no respiraré tu aroma? ¿De qué me servirá el sentido de la vista si no te veré? ¿De sentir si no sentiría tu cuerpo? ¿De que me serviría amar... si no te amaré a ti? ¿De que me sirve soñar... si eso es lo que me da esperanzas para seguir y esperar con ansias el momento en que vuelva a verte, sentirte, y amarte?__-_

Su mano en mi hombro fue lo que sentí, su dedo índice nuevamente levantó mi rostro y un suave beso pude sentir sobre mis labios resecos, se hincó sobre la cama sin separar sus labios de los míos, sus manos rodearon mi cabeza tomando mi rubia cabellera entre sus dedos, mis brazos la abrazaron con timidez al tiempo que sus besos se volvían mas pasionales, su respiración cortada me indicaba que estaba dispuesta a todo, pero un temor me invadió así que la separe de mi un instante.

_-¿Estás segura de lo que estas haciendo? -_

Hizo para atrás su cuerpo y me observó por unos instantes, llevó ambas manos a su nuca levantando su cabellera desatando a la vez el pequeño moño que sostenía su ropa en la parte superior, después bajó un poco mas y también desató el de su espalda, poco a poco su prenda superior fue cayendo puesto que ya nada la sostenía a su cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y voltee mi cabeza al ver sus senos descubiertos.

-Haruka Voltea- Dijo mi Diosa con voz suave y tierna.

Muy lentamente voltee a mirar a Michiru, mis mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas, colocó mis manos sobre sus senos, mi respiración comenzó a acelerase también, sus senos blancos, tersos tan cual lo es la seda, fue una sensación única tocarla así, por tanto tiempo lo desee y ahora... no pude evitar ponerme triste, ella lo notó. Con mucha delicadeza retiró mis manos de su cuerpo, tomó con ambas manos mi rostro, ladeó su cara y depositó un suave beso en mis labios inexpertos, esa era la primera vez que alguien me besaba, la primera vez que sentía en todo mi cuerpo el amor en su máxima expresión, la primera vez que el éxtasis invade cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Acarició mi mejilla al tiempo que separaba nuestros labios, el efecto de su caricia fue aún mayor que el de sus besos, mi piel y mis bellos alborotados eran la prueba de ellos.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cuerpo Haruka?- Dijo Michiru en tono sarcástico al tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

_-Quizá sea que no está acostumbrado a sentir tanto amor-_ Dije encogiendo los brazos

Acercó su cuerpo nuevamente al mío, comenzó a besarme lentamente subiendo cuidadosamente hasta llegar a mi oreja, me abrazó por el cuello con mucha delicadeza, su respiración agitada en mi oreja producía una sensación difícil de explicar, quería dejar de pensar y convertirme en aire que respira, fusionarme con su alma, amarla sin límites.

-Quiero amarte Haruka, quiero sentir por última y única vez tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, respirar el mismo aire que respiras, escuchar tu corazón, sentir tus besos en todo mis ser, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma, ¿Me concederás ese último deseo?, ¿Me permitirás amarte?-

Sus palabras tan tímidas pero fuertes a la vez, con temor a ser rechazadas, el sentimiento tan claro y puro en su voz. No dije nada, retiré ambas manos de su espalda y las introduje entre su cuerpo y el mío tratando de desabotonar mi blusa. Ella se retiró al momento que sintió mis manos en movimiento entre nuestros cuerpos. Poco a poco, con manos temblorosas, fui desabotonando mi blusa, dejando ver mi piel aún mas blanca detrás del pedazo de tela, ella solo observó mis movimientos, entendiendo con esto, que estaba dispuesta a todo, que quería sentirla tanto como ella a mí. Una vez liberadas las ataduras de mi piel, ella con ambas manos retiró la blusa hacía atrás, dejando también al descubierto mis senos, no portaba ropa interior superior, puesto que mis relieves femeninos no son tan prominentes como para utilizarla. Me paré por un segundo y también me hinqué sobre la cama, ahí estábamos las dos, de frente, semidesnudas observándonos y sumergiéndonos en nuestras miradas sorprendidas ante nuestros cuerpos. La abracé, fue una hermosa sensación sentir nuestros cuerpos juntos, sin nada que los separara, ni siquiera un pedazo de tela.

-Abrázame con fuerza por favor, quiero sentir que nunca te irás, quiero perpetuar por siempre este momento aunque después... –

Su voz se quebró y accedí a sus deseos, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, recorrí su espalda con mis manos y pude apreciar que su piel se erizó con este acto, comencé a besar su cuello y a acariciar su cabellera aguamarina, sus manos hicieron lo mismo con mi cuerpo, acarició mi espalda provocando que me encorvara ante la inesperada sensación exhalando el aire precipitadamente en un suspiro que pretendía controlar ante todas esas emociones. El peso de mi cuerpo empujó el suyo hacía atrás, recostándola lentamente sobre la cama. Me recosté también sobre la cama permaneciendo a su lado, observándola, lentamente deslizando mi mano sobre su cuerpo, desde pasear mis dedos delineando sus labios, acariciando el arco de sus senos, su vientre plano, rodeando el aro de su ombligo... pero dude en seguir.

-No te detengas por favor-

La observe sorprendida, pero accedí a su petición. Con mi mano deslicé lentamente con temor la ropa interior que cubría su parte inferior femenina. El corazón me latía con fuerza, podía sentir la intensidad del rubor en mis mejillas. Poco a poco pude observar su parte íntima, la escasees de bello me recordó que su cuerpo aún era el de casi una niña, levantó ligeramente la pelvis para que yo pudiera retirar por completo la prenda. Ahí estaba ella, desnuda en su totalidad, y no me refiero a su cuerpo, también me refiero a su alma. Michiru se incorporó un poco y beso apasionadamente mis labios, introduciendo su lengua tratando de llegar lo mas lejos posible dentro de mi boca, su beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, después, rodó su cuerpo sobre el mío, permaneciendo sobre mí, deslizó mi pantalón de vestir junto con mi prenda interior, sentándose sobre mi cuerpo, ambos cuerpos se unieron en sus puntos de placer, provocando que cualquier temor se disipe, que solo pensaras en el bienestar de la otra persona, que puedes sentir que el mundo estallara allá afuera, pero tu estarás ahí, amando en la oscuridad al ser que logro lo que nadie mas pudo, que nada ni nadie podrá perturbar jamás el la sensación de que todo estará bien, siempre y cuando permanezcas ahí, en esa atmósfera que ambos amantes han creado con la fuerza de su pasión y amor. Que sensación tan maravillosa sentir su cuerpo al compás del mío, sentir el éxtasis de un gemido de placer, sentir con mis manos su transpiración producto del esfuerzo producido por el momento, sentir su cabellera sobre mi rostro mientras me besa y al mismo tiempo sentir el movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el mío. El alba comenzó asomarse por la venta de la habitación cubriendo de dorado el cuerpo de Michiru en conjunto con su piel aperlada por su sudor, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremeció hacía atrás echando su cabellera al aire impulsado por la fuerza de su movimiento. El clímax había terminado dejando caer su cuerpo agitado sobre el mío que también carecía de tranquilidad. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla al ver que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, faltaban escasos segundos para que todo terminara.

-No llores mi Rey del Cielo... este momento, estos besos y todas nuestras caricias, quizá las olvide nuestra mente, pero dentro de nuestro corazón, en un lugar muy especial, perdurarán por toda la eternidad, Te amo Haruka... mi corazón nunca te olvidará-

Mis lágrimas fluyeron con mayor intensidad al ver sus lágrimas y oír sus palabras.

-Mi corazón solo late y latirá por ti mi bella diosa marina... Te amo con todo lo que soy, con todo mi ser, con toda mi alma... ojalá mi elemento acaricie tu cuerpo y alguna vez tu corazón se estremezca al recordar alguna de mis caricias... Te amaré por siempre aun cuando no lo sepa.

Un beso entre lágrimas amargas unió y sello para siempre la promesa de dos amantes mientras que una luz segadora entró por la ventana iluminando ambos cuerpos por completo.

-Te amo-

_-Te amo-_

El nítido sonido de un violín, la suave brisa marina y unos cabellos cuyos colores hasta el mismo mar envidiaría, eso es lo que esa joven violinista inspiraría a cualquiera que la mirase tocar el violín de esa manera, con esa entrega, con esa pasión... de repente, la joven dejó de tocar el violín, una corriente de aire le había hecho estremecerse al solo contacto con su piel alborotando su cabellera y su corazón.

-¿Qué es esta opresión en mi pecho?-

La joven violinista dejó a un lado su instrumento musical para salir de su camarote. Su mente fija en una sola idea, la Soledad. Estar tan acompañada pero sola a la vez, sentir que has perdido tu otra mitad quizá en alguna otra vida, en algún tiempo, que sensación más vacía y triste mirarte a un espejo y ver solamente reflejado tu cuerpo pero no poder ver mas allá de la carne, querer ver de alguna manera dentro de ti, y arrancarte todo aquello que te hace daño, quitarte esa soledad que tanto daño te hace, quitarte la sensación de que ahí afuera, hay alguien que te ama, pero que no lo has podido encontrar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus cristalinos ojos azules al tiempo que caminaba sin dirección ni rumbo sobre la cubierta del barco. Al final del trayecto, recargó sobre el barandal su cuerpo hundiéndose en la más profunda tristeza por sentirse tan sola, por ver que a sus 22 años de edad, no ha encontrado a nadie para que permanezca a su lado, que le haga sentir que no hay nada más allá de esa persona. No pudo evitar caer sobre sus piernas sujetándose solamente del barandal, mientras de sus labios salían unas palabras que su corazón se repetía constantemente.

-¿Por qué me siento tan sola?-

Una firme mano se posó sobre su hombro sorprendiéndola bastante, seguido, una voz ronca, casi masculina se escuchó-

_-¿Se encuentra bien Señorita?-_

Volteó al ver al dueño de esa voz que hizo se paralizaran sus sentidos por un instante, observó a un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada aceitunada que hicieron se sonrojara, por primera vez en años el corazón de Michiru latió... por primera vez...

-Yo... estoy bien-

_-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-_

-No, solo quiero irme a mi camarote... –

_-Yo la ayudaré si me lo permite_-

-Se lo agradecería mucho-

_-Deme su mano por favor, la ayudaré a levantarse-_

La joven violinista dio su mano temerosamente a la del joven rubio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

_-Haruka Tenoh, ¿Y el suyo?-_

-Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Michiru Kaioh

Dicen que el destino se nos marca cuando nacemos, y que no podemos hacer nada por cambiarlo, también dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida, que siempre lo recordarás por el resto de tu vida como el mejor de todos. El amor no es algo que se olvide tan fácilmente, no es algo que deseches cuando te das cuenta que no hay nada que pueda salvarlo, el amor al final de cuentas, es el sentimiento más puro y noble que el ser humano ha podido concebir. Esto es una prueba mas, de que al final, tú marcas el destino que guiará tu vida, eso es algo que Haruka y Michiru comprenderán algún día en el futuro Tokio de Cristal, cuando se den cuenta de todas las pruebas por las cueles pasó su amor.

_¿__Es__ el __comienzo__?_

_**Lonestar - Amazed**_

Everytime our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
Oh, it feels the first time everytime  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Bien sabes que esta historia es tuya, bien sabes que te amo como no he amado antes y como sé no amaré después, gracias por quererme tanto

Sugerencias, críticas y todo lo demás... ya saben.

Usagi_83

Gracias

* * *

hace un par de dias leí la versión de michiru y recordé qu yo tenía la de haruka, y entonces se me ocurrió compartirlo, no sin antes comunicarle al Autor original, pero al parecer su cuenta de hotmail está in activa, así que Yo avisé antes... y nadie me contestó, de todas formas si ella lo lee y se comunica conmigo, lo puede hacer po review y me pide que lo quite yo lo quito...

todo el credito para ella.


End file.
